While We're Young
by Little angel clumsy
Summary: Habian tenido una vida perfecta por 10 años, hasta un fin de semana en donde reciben la peor noticia de sus vidas... quien tendra razon con respecto al futuro?, se volveran a encontrar? Todos humanos(Horrible Summary)
1. Tener diez años

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer, la historia si es mía n.n

inspirada en algo que me sucedió, la historia en si es corta y ligera, de pocos cap, espero que los chicos (personajes), no hagan que crezca tanto.

Ojala la disfruten y todo critica constructiva es bien recibida, desde hace un tiempo que no escribo, así que puede que este un poco oxidada xD

* * *

Teníamos diez años sentarse frente a la guija y jugar al exorcista o entrar en casas abandonadas porque supuestamente estaban embrujadas era pan de cada día. Creíamos que éramos nosotros contra el mundo, que nadie jamás nos detendría, ni menos que nos separariamos, creceríamos juntos porque nuestras madres lo habían hecho y nadie podría impedírnoslo… o eso pensaba hasta que la vida o el destino quisieron demostrarnos lo contrario.

Nuestras madres inseparables , casi se casan al mismo tiempo he incluso podríamos pensar que estaban tan locas como para hacer que sus embarazos fueran compatibles, porque nadie se explica cómo rayos nacimos el mismo año, con solo meses de diferencia, mi abuela muchas veces decía que estaban trastornadas.

Éramos seis, seis pequeños y adorables querubines como decía ella, cada vez que nos veía, siempre tuve la sensación de que en realidad no nos encontraba adorables como si fuéramos ángeles, porque siempre era la primera en decir que teníamos que ser castigados de una forma dura o seriamos un grupo hippie rebelde sin causa. Debo decir que había material para que lo fuéramos pero solo en una pequeña etapa de nuestras vidas; bueno quizás en Em la etapa fuera más larga, pero eso es solo un detalle.

Nuestro grupo estaba conformado por dos pares de gemelos, el primero los McCarthy Alice y Emmet, mis hermanos postizos por que la vida quiso que solo fueran mis primos, Alice era una pequeña niña hiperactiva con los ojos más azules del mundo que tenían unas pequeñas motas cafés que le daban un toque extravagante que lucía con su piel blanca y su pelo negro, era algo así como la mini versión de Blancanieves y a decir verdad me costaba creer que ella fuera mi prima; Emmet por otra parte se parecía más a mí, era blanco como yo y su pelo castaño oscuro se parecía mucho más al mío y sus ojos eran de azul profundo y limpio, como si pudieras mirar a través de sus pensamientos, como si él fuera solo un charco limpio y trasparente, aunque más que un charco podríamos compararlo con un lago, porque era rechoncho y grande e intimidaba a cualquiera.

Los gemelos Hale eran Jasper y Rosalie; los gemelos que más se parecían y hasta hablan al mismo tiempo e incluso estoy segura que podían entenderse con solo mirarse. Jazz era el mayor y hasta los diez años aun parecía una chica por sus rasgos delicados, labios finos y ojos verdes, una chica con horrible corte de cabello, y mientras Jasper parecía la gemela con mal gusto, Rose había sido la gemela afortunada, pelo rubio ondulado, unos preciosos ojos pardos, encantadora y coqueta. Todos sabíamos que tendría el mundo a sus pies, porque ya empezaba a tenerlo.

Luego estaba Edward Masen, primo de los gemelos Hale e hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, era tan flaco como Jazz, pero parecía menos niña que él, tenía el pelo de un extraño color cobre, unos ojos extremadamente verdes, pero no tan bellos como mi entrenador de natación, que tenía los ojos más bellos del mundo, aunque Edward nunca me agrado mucho tengo que decir que poseía una de las mejores sonrisas del mundo, la cual hacia que te dieran ganas de sonreír con él.

Y Por último estaba yo era la menor del grupo, la más patosa, la menos agraciada y la más tímida, mi pelo siempre estaba enredado o amarrado en una horrible coleta de caballo que me hacía doler la cabeza, mis ojos eran grandes y simplemente cafés, y era tan blanca como una taza de leche, llegando a pasar el tipo de palidez agradable como la de Alice, era buena en el colegio y pasaba leyendo mucho tiempo si era toda una ñoña, matea, nerd. Pero no me importaba sabía que era muchos más inteligente que un grupo de niños que no pueden ver más allá de su propio ombligo y sobre todo era feliz, tan feliz como una lombriz. Forks era mi patio de juego.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Tu no te casaras con Edward!

Como saben los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

Aquel fin de semana, lo pasaríamos en la casa de mi tía mary, Alice estaba contenta de poder organizar todo el fin de semana , el viernes en la noche seria de películas, el sábado por la mañana nos despertaríamos temprano para poder ir a la piscina, luego después de almuerzo haríamos nuestras tareas, en la noche jugaríamos juegos de mesa y si no llovía podríamos hacer una fogata y azar malvaviscos, cantar algunas canciones y contar historias de terror o reírnos de algunas de las travesuras de los niños, el domingo nos podríamos levantar más tarde, ordenar nuestras mochilas para el lunes y hacer pizza ir al centro del pueblo por algunas cosas y volver para cenar .

Aquel era el plan de Alice y hasta el domingo se cumplió al pie de la letra.

Estabas en la cocina preparando las pizzas cuando, Emmet dijo de repente – Se imaginan cómo será el futuro cuando seamos adultos, es muy probable que los autos vuelen y ya nos teletrasportemos y poder ir de vacaciones al espacio, los extraterrestres ya vivirán nosotros, he incluso probaremos la existencia de los vampiros y se hagan experimentos con zombis.

A lo que Jasper replico entusiasmado – Estas loco, jamás se probara la existencia de los vampiros, pero si tendremos una guerra con los extraterrestre y usaremos a los zombis para que luchen por nosotros, a menos que los extraterrestres sean como los de Transformes entonces podremos vivir en paz con ellos, pero estaremos en peligro constantemente.

Alice, Rose y yo quedamos atónitas, un futuro lleno de zombis, extraterrestres, vampiros, trasformes, guerras contra ellos, experimentos, auto voladores, era completamente aterrador, sobre todo para Alice que se podía notar que su ojo izquierdo empezaría parpadear rápidamente

Ed, solo movió la cabeza en negación y sonrió, Alice abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. Entonces Rosalie grito – Están locos el futuro jamás no será así, yo les diré cómo será el futuro o por lo menos el mío, seré una gran modelo reconocida a nivel mundial y me terminare casando con un millonario empresario, tendré una bella familia, ahora Bella trabajara para mí como si asistente personal, no podría confiar en otra persona que no sea bella, y Alice será mi representante, probablemente Jazz termine trabajando para mi esposo, será el vicepresidente de su compañía.

– Y yo que rayos pinto en todo eso – dijo Emmet – Em con lo cabeza hueca que eres quizás seas el jardinero de mi casa, le respondió rose – y que será de Ed – pregunto Jazz con malicia, ambos hermanos tuvieron un curioso cambio de miradas y luego rose dijo con voz fuerte y segura – El será el millonario empresario. – ¡Que! – Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo y yo en vez de reírme o exclamar al usano aquel terrible "Que" que debió sonar hasta las afueras del pueblo, dije – Tu no te casaras con Edward– entonces todos me quedaron mirando, rose con cara de querer matarme, Em, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo que aún no comprendía del todo, Jazz como si estuviera a punto de contemplar una guerra que no podía perderse, Alice sonreía y me miraba como cuando tiene un perfecto plan y Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, fue solo entonces, cuando me di cuenta de lo había dichoy hecho.


End file.
